


close encounters of the hypnotic kind

by catafterdark (ccauchemar)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Fingering, Hypnosis, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Monologue, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Trance - Freeform, Widow got brainwashed of course she'd reclaim it, and make it horny, and show her girlfriend!, hypnokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccauchemar/pseuds/catafterdark
Summary: Lena, eyes rolled back in her head, immobile; full-body flushing, breathing deep and ragged as Amélie murmurs her instructions, fingers tracking slow, agonising circles between her legs.(Days later, Lena craves something, and isn’t quite sure what it is; Amélie only smirks, sips her tea, and asks if she would like to find out again.)
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	close encounters of the hypnotic kind

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever wanted widowmaker to tenderly rock lena into a sexually charged trance? no? that's cool. yes? here's your cake
> 
> if you liked it PLS tell me i’m going out on a limb here >\\\\\<

Why don’t you lie down for me, yes? That’s it. Lie down soft and sweet. Get comfortable. You’ll be here a while.

I want you to focus on my hand resting on your chest as you breathe. Breathe gently, now, feel the air as you inhale, and exhale, as deep as you can… That’s it. In… and out. In… out. Keep going. Just like that.

I’m looking after you, tonight. I’m going to take good care of you. There will be no hunt, no fight. No struggle, unless you want there to be one. No? Good girl.

I know you shiver. I know you. And for this reason, we will take it slow. This is just part of the process. You want to know what trance feels like, yes? I’ve wanted to show you for so long. You have no idea of my hunger, chérie, to lull you as deep as you can go, and take care of you there.

 _…_ I know. That vulnerability is scary. I feel your heart flutter. But you are safe to relax. I am no predator here. So…

Close your eyes.

Inhale as deep as you can, slowly in… hold… and gently out, as far as you can go. Focus only on deep, even breaths. In… and out.

That’s it. Good girl.

I want you to tense all the muscles in your feet. Yes, just like that. And let all the stress flow out. Your calves, tense them… and relax. Keep breathing. Your thighs, and ass. Tense them…

 _…_ You do not need to arch off the bed yet. There is time for that later. Exhale, deep and slow. Let all the tension flow out of your body. Become as soft and pliant as you can.

Clench your fists, tight and hard. And, release. Your forearms, now… and, relax. Shoulders… Breathe… and exhale. Tense your stomach. Do not be distracted by the pressure of my hand. Yes - and - relax. That’s right. Sigh it out. And yawn it out. Isn’t it easier to keep your eyes shut? So soft. So gentle. Such a good girl.

Tense your back, now - Inhale _…_ and… out. Good girl. You’re doing so well.

Your neck...

Scrunch your eyes _…_

Even your eyebrows… and out. 

Tense your whole body, now, and when you let go... know that every scrap of stress is gone. There. Isn’t it nice to relax? I told you it would be. So comfortable and safe. Such a good girl. Now, listen. 

I have an imaginary blanket here, by your feet. It’s a special blanket. As I bring this warm, _fuzzy_ blanket over your shins _…_ your knees _…_ and your thighs _…_ let your thoughts fall away, like snow.

As I draw it over your waist, and your arms, it becomes harder to move. You don't _want_ to move. Why would you? You feel so warm, so safe, filling and emptying your lungs.

Over your chest… and your body stops mattering, doesn’t it? So fuzzy. Covering your shoulders… and you’ve never felt so relaxed in your life.

And as I pull the blanket over your hair, think only about my voice. It _doesn't_ matter where your body is as long as you can listen, does it? To float, without a care in the world? So warm, and safe, and so very relaxed. My good girl. My wonderful Lena.

As you are warm, and safe, and relaxed, begin to realise that you are floating on your back in a deep pool of water. I am standing beside you, but you are floating on your own.

With every exhale, you start to sink into the water. You can’t drown, here. Slip, below the surface, every breath a little deeper. Let the water cover you, fill you, as you float down, gently, further… until… you slip… away.

_…_

_…_ Oh, that was overkill. You’re _gone._ Mhmhmhm.

But not _entirely_ gone, are you? You can still hear me. You just can’t move.

You’re safe here. This is where you rest. Floating, ever softly downwards. The tender vertigo. The pleasure of listening. Your soft, deep, breathing. Such infinite possibility, so pliable, if you were to agree to it. When you are here, I have control. Gentle guidance. Soft as sin. Do you understand?

What do you want, here, and now? In your most intimate fantasies, what have you imagined me doing to you? You, as utterly, willingly helpless as a fly in honey. My lips on your skin, my long fingers on and inside your body.

Lift your hand.

Very good.

I want you to imagine that it is my hand, now, and rest it on your stomach. Just like that. Pretend I am the one touching you. Where do you need my hand? Show me.

 _Stop._ Heh. I know you are fast, sweet girl, but where is the fun if you got exactly what you wanted right now? Perhaps I should give you a rule.

Left hand on your chest. Right hand behind your back, fist clenched. Legs apart, don’t move them. Good. You may _not_ touch between your legs. You may _only_ use your left hand. _Now_ show me how you want to be touched.

_…_

I love that you want my hands on your chest... Good girl, so nice and slow. You _are_ my good girl. You’re being so good and patient, just for me. I love that you know I’ll give you everything you want, if you’re patient. If you _behave._

You may touch your stomach. Caress the skin of your hips. Just like that, yes.

I’m so used to your soft, breathy whining. I almost miss it.

Your skin is so warm. Your pulse… like a rabbit’s. How badly do you need to squirm? How hot do you feel, your stomach doing flips, desperate to shudder and whimper like you love to, putting on a show for me? But all you can do is breathe, half-awake, as your body fills with molten pleasure.

Because I know how it feels. I know how warm and eager trance makes you. How easy it becomes to stroke your thighs, and absorb every whisper. Til you gasp… Shiver… Helpless to yourself. All you know, all you need, is more.

Just like that.

_…_

Stop.

Mhmhm. Groan all you want. Go back to your chest. I am going to touch you now.

 _…_ You’re so beautiful. So beautiful. I love you.

That’s it, lean into my hand… Hahah, oh, my sweet girl, you are _so_ wet. You’ve been so good. So obedient.

How badly do you want me?

If I…

 _…_ stroke…

 _…_ gentle, gentle circles, _here…_

 _…_ I know you want to tense, chérie, but you must relax. Focus… on… me. I want you to think of nothing but my hand between your legs. My fingers, curling… that’s it. That’s it. You may tilt your hips. Good girl.

You are being the most beautiful little toy. Will you be good if I feel inside you? Still, and receptive?

Oh, yes you will. I could _purr._

_…_

You don’t mind if I have a little mischief, do you? I want you to raise a hand if you would prefer I _don’t._

…

_Excellent._

Listen, now. I have special instructions for you. But you must be very, very deep in trance. With every slow stroke of my finger, go a little more. That’s it.

Let your tired mind sleep.

Just like that _…_

_…_

I want you to remember the way I’ve been touching you. Memorise it. Every pump and slick, teasing stroke. I want you to ache for it, this slow perfection, obedient stillness, touching yourself the way I am touching you now. Crave it, darling. More than anything, burn this desperation into your mind. Every rock of your hips. How good it feels to know my touch, obey my words, beg me to finish.

When you touch yourself, remembering this, as much as you try, you don't want to come on your own. You may get close, so close you arch your pretty little spine, just like that, but no, try as you might, you need me.

Beg with your body. Show me how much you need it. How much you want more. More. That’s it. _Good_ girl. Remember with your body, not your mind.

You’re close.

I can _feel_ you. 

I _know_ you need it.

Show me. 

Lena.

Come for me, my love.

_Come for me._

There you are _…_ My sweet, sweet girl. Moan for me, chérie _…_ So beautiful _…_ So soft. That's my good girl. I love you. Oh, I love you.

You’re safe. You can always come back here. My sweetheart _…_

I know how good this feels, but it cannot last forever. I will not leave you adrift. Your subconscious mind should remember everything, even if your conscious mind does not. So gather all the little pieces of your mind, gently. It is very important to collect them all, lest they continue to listen for instruction.

I am going to slowly count back from ten, now, and with each number, you will feel a little more gathered, and a little more awake. Are you ready?

Ten.

Nine. Notice feeling return to the tips of your toes.

Eight. Feel the gentle warmth of your legs waking up.

Seven. Remember your torso.

Six. Become aware of your breaths, normal and even.

Five. Wiggle your fingers.

Four. Remember your arms.

Three. Remember the room, the house we are in.

Two. Let your thoughts trickle back into your head.

One _…_

Zero.

Open your eyes, my love.


End file.
